lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished JOYFUL GAMEPLAY CHANGES AND ADDITIONS MOD A small mod by Prüf for LISA: The Joyful, first discussed in this steam thread. It can be downloaded here. Features: # Buddy Being Able to Combo # Memes # New Pain Mode # Tougher Difficulty # A Boss Rush Mode LISA: THE JOYFUL - ARKANTOS A fan pseudo DLC/expansion to Joyful announced here, It takes place in a new continent called Arkantos with its own story and characters. The latest version can be downloaded here. Features: * 100+ new battles and enemies. * Six new warlords. * New tilesets. * Some new music * Two Endings (separate from the main game’s) * Temporary party members near the end of the game. * Some small gimmicks. In Development LISA: THE TABLETOP LISA: The Tabletop, an adaptation of Dingaling’s LISA trilogy of games. It’s far from finished but it’s at least playable in its current state. First mentioned in this tumblr post. Here’s a sample adventure. LISA: THE POINTLESS LISA: The Pointless is in equal parts a story about a garbage man trying to run away from the world and the story of that very world he is trying to escape. ☀Disclaimer: Playing LISA: The Painful RPG first is highly advised! This is a hard game and will ask you to make the best of your items, skills and characters. So be warned. The first chapter is fully completed and ready to download, with a potential second chapter coming out in one to two years. Features: * Challenging yet fair combat. * Countless unique and memorable NPCs. * 47 Unique combat encounters. * Barter system. * 3-5 hours of gameplay. * Garbage and violence. * Tons of interesting and distinct maps to explore. * A world rich in story and mysteries. Links: If you have questions, want to follow updates, join the discussion or receive support, try the LISA: The Pointless discord. * Discord * Twitter * Youtube * Wiki LISA: THE BLIGHT LISA: The Blight is an RPG By Swanker made with a different art-style than the Earthbound like pixel art that LISA is known for. The game is made by Swanker, with music being made by Clicky However, the game's very early in development, despite being a year in the making. So there's not much gameplay out there, but he's stated that he will finish it. Features: * Unique Enemies and Mutants * Original Music * More Companions * More Status Effects * Drugs * Darkness * (a) Different system of Permadeath * More Gangs LISA: THE REMIX A mod that aims to eventually replace all the tracks in the game with remixed versions. The first variant of the mod is out, and while not that impressive with only 12 tracks changed, this will hopefully change in the future as the mod becomes more known and more tracks are remixed for it. You can download it here. If anyone wants to offer to remix tracks, or knows someone who could, then come onto to this discord. Cancelled LISA: THE SPITEFUL LISA: The Spiteful was a fangame in development by Hunter Trammell (SodaPopHT/Iswallowmoths) with the Game Maker engine. It followed the point-of-view of multiple protagonists and possible antagonists, including a closeted homosexual, before and after several life events. It is unknown if much or any story was developed for LISA the Spiteful, other than a verbose plot-explanation in a reply Iswallowmoths left on his second trailer's video. Here's a screenshot. The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. It was officially canceled here. LISA: THE HINTFUL LISA: The Hintful was a fangame in development by the Hintful team (Caeli Winters and Matthew Appleyard), using RPG Maker VX Ace, and was cancelled on April 11th, 2016. It followed Terry Hintz after being given by Brad to Columbo at the start of the game, but also followed his backstory. The game would aim to explain the events leading up to and during the White Flash. The game would also explore new regions of Olathe, and feature run-ins with many familiar faces, including performing actions that would be crucial to Brad and Buddy's survival in the Painful and the Joyful. The game would've been set before the Painful, running alongside the Painful and the Joyful, and after the Joyful. Dr. Yado would have also play a prominent role. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/46hzh8/lisa_the_hintful_teaser_fan_game/ Terry would have had a mutant little brother who joins the party. His little brother was apparently fed joy from birth in order to create a "super soldier", but it created a baby joy mutant. The game had two main antagonists, one of which is after Terry for his ability to make people kill themselves. At a point in development, about a day before the cancellation was announced, they had posted a video to their YouTube channel saying that The Hintful was a joke, and eventually it was cancelled due to controversy and development apparently growing stale. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/4e99kq/what_happened_with_hintful/d1yjzhy The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE BEAUTIFUL LISA: The Beautiful was a fangame in development by Taitoki, using RPG Maker VX Ace. Here's the teaser. *Video removed, and project officially cancelled as of August 5th, 2016.* It took place in an alternate timeline where, instead of Buddy and Brad hiding away from everyone, Buddy and Brad are on the run from degenerates, perverts, and criminals trying to get their hands on Buddy. While on the run, Brad and Buddy would've encountered quite a few familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar faces. The majority of the game would've taken place within the fictional area known as Safe Haven, a large but ruined city where survivors go to avoid the pervert war. Brad's only goal is to find a safe place for Buddy... The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. Trivia * According to Austin Jorgensen, all fan created content is canon. References Category:Fan Creations